A 'DARMAWAND'
by DUMBASS CRAZY
Summary: Sesuatu benda yang bisa membuat Itachi jatuh cinta saat pertama melihatnya. Warning: fic ini sangat puendek karna ini fic yang ke-2 saya. argh... aku kagak bisa buat summary...!


Kembali lagi dengan saya si Baka Nesiachan, author abal yang kagak bisa buat fic karena ficnya banyak typo dan miss typo. Ok dari pada nanti saya keterusan curcol, mending kita baca yuk fic saya yang kali ini. Monggo!

**DISCLAIMER**

Mas Kishi-Kishi yang gak mau ngasih Naruto buat saya.

*Dikerubung semut*

**GENRE**

Humor

**RATED**

K+

**WARNING**

Gaje, humor gak 'kerasa', puendek, alur kayak 'KA', banyak dech, 'kalo mau baca silahkan dibaca!'.

.

.

.

.

.

A 'DARMAWAND'

.

Di Perumahan Elit Konoha yang disingkat menjadi P.E.K. terdapat sebuah rumah megah yang bertuliskan marga Uchiha. Dirumah itu terdengar suara." 'Darmawand' adalah sebuah benda yang bisa menghilangkan kertiput dalam wangktu beberapa menit saja, benda ini bisa dibeli dengan harga Rp 5.000.000 dengan diskon 25% bagi pembeli pertama, jika anda berminat silahkan hubungi No. (031) 789-1011." Ini bukanlah suara orang yang sedang menawarkan benda dan mendatangi satu persatu rumah warga a.k.a salesman, tapi ini adalah suara televisi yang sedang ditonton oleh sang Uchiha sulung.

"Sasuke….!" Teriak Uchiha sulung itu, "Sasuke! Cepat telfon nomer itu tadi!Cepat!" teriaknya sekali lagi dan langsung ditanggapi oleh Sasuke si Uchiha bungsu itu dengan 'hn' mautnya.

'Tit.. tit.. tit.. tit..' "Hallo, anda sudah menghubungi 'Shop Store', ada yang bisa saya Bantu?" kata seseorang yang ada disana. "Em… saya mau pesan sebuah benda penghilang keriput yang saya tahu tadi bermerek darmawand," kata si Uchiha bungsu yaitu Sasuke. "Silahkan sebutkan nama anda." Kata orang itu. "Em… nama saya Uchiha Itachi." Kata Sasuke berpura pura menjadi kakaknya yang bernama Uchiha Itachi. "Baiklah benda pesanan anda akan datang tiga hari lagi, trimakasih." Kata orang itu lagi. "Hn…" *Anda tahukan siapa yang ngomong 'hn' barusan? Jadi saya tidak perlu lagi capek-capek nulis namanya*

'Dichidori Sasuke'

.

.

.

Setelah tiga hari menunggu kematian–ralat! Itachi akhirnya mendapatkan juga benda yang diinginkannya. Setelah berlonjak lonjak ria, ketawa ketiwi ria, sampai dikira adiknya udah gila, akhirnya tiba lah saat untuk memakai benda nista-ralat! itu.

Dengan diiringi musik-musik yang aneh bin gaje, sperti 'tet teret teret' dan 'suara tepuk tangan para readers' akhirnya Itachi berbangga hati untuk membuka kardus penutup benda itu dan langsung buru buru memakainya alat itu.

Berlarilah Itachi menuju kekamarnya, setelah menembus badai salju, melewati Segitiga Bermuda, melewati benua Antartika, akhirnya sampailah Itachi di kamarnya. *Readers: Emang segede apa tuh rumah Uchiha? Sampai-sampai kekamar aja harus keliling dunia dulu? Author: Itukan terserah saya yang nulis!* 'digampar bareng-bareng'

Ok, Back To Story~

Sesampainya di kamar, Itachi langsung lari menuju kaca terdekat, dan menancapkan kabel itu ketancapan (?) terdekat.

Setelah beberapa lama berkutat dengan cermin dan alat barunya itu, akhirnya Itachi selesai juga merias diri –jiah! Dan buru buru memamerkan hasil riasan itu ke keluarganya.

Lalu. "DASAR BAKA ANIKI! ELO MAKAI TU ALAT UDAH BERAPA LAMA! SAMPAI-SAMPAI IDUNG LOE ILANG, BIBIR LOE ILANG, MATA LOE ILANG SEMUA!" Teriak Sasuke histeris, lalu si ayah dan si ibu hanya bisa nagis gulung gulung, meratapi nasib anak sulungnya yang kehilangan muka dan nasib anak bungsunya yang menjadi OOC.

Tapi Itachi gak percaya gitu aja, dengan apa yang dibicarain*baca: diteriakin* adeknya barusan. Lalu Itachi buru buru kembali dan berkaca lagi. "NO…! MANA MUKA GUE! KOK LETER SEMUA! HUA….MUKA GUE YANG GANTENG, JADI LETER!" Itachi berteriak kencang dan menangis sesenggukan. *Readers: kog bisa tahu kalo mukanya leter? Kan matanya ilang? Author: itukan terserah akunya yang nulis! Readers: dasar author keras kepala. Author: apaan loe, ngajak berantem! 'akhirnya author sama si readers berantem, anda tahu kan siapa yang menangin? Ya si readers lah, wong author dikeroyok reader's'*

BACK TO STORY~ aja dech!

"hua..hua..hua…muka gue." Tangis Itachi. *readers: kog bias ngomong? Author: udah deh terserah kalian!*

Itachi yang tahu mukanya ilang, akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuang, mengubur, dan membakar (?) itu benda. Yang lain hanya diam tanpa berkata apapun. "hue…. gue nyesel beli itu benda." Tangis Itachi setelah ia membakar, mengubur, dan membuang itu benda.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, muka Itachi kembali seperti sediakala, ia pun kembali melihat televisi, tapi dengan chenel yang berbeda. Dichenel itu ia kembali melihat produk yang bisa menghilangkan keriput, tapi kali ini bukan alat, tapi hanya sebuah krim anti keriput. Lalu disuruhnya lagi Sasuke menelfon layanan yang mengiklankan itu benda. Dan kelanjutannya anda pikir seniri! God bye nee~

*lari sebelum di penggal para reader*

. . . . . . . . .AND. . . . . . . . . .

HAHAHAHA selesai juga nih fic yang pendek alur kecepetan dll,

Apakah ini fic masih abal? masih bayak typo dan miss typo kah?

Saya mohon maklum, karna ini fic baru yang kedua saya buat.

Baiklah akhirkata RIVIEW dan FLAME saya terima, tapi harus yang membangun lho! Jaa~nee


End file.
